


Thunderstorms

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Young!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Robert is scared of thunderstorms. Fluff.





	Thunderstorms

The weather forecast had predicted the storm a few days before but when it hadn’t arrived by Sunday night people passed it off as a mistake, by Tuesday night it was pissing it down and the clouds were getting darker and darker. Victoria loved thunderstorms and never got bored of telling Aaron how when she was little she stayed up all night to watch the lightning, all while Robert hid in the pantry pretending to play on his Gameboy. 

Aarons memories of thunderstorms were a little different, the most prominent one in his mind being when he was 13 and his Dad had kicked him out for backchatting, he’d been soaked that night trying to find shelter in the storm. By the time he was let back in he had to spend a fortnight in bed recovering. “I wonder if it’ll knock the fence down again?” Victoria pondered, curling herself up on the sofa with a mug of chocolate. “I’m not going into work tomorrow if it’s flooded” moaned Aaron “the forecourt will be like a lake”.

Robert was quiet. Victoria had hardly noticed while retelling all her favourite storm-related stories but Aaron was aware that even though Robert had been supposedly doing paperwork, he hadn’t written a word in more than 20 minutes. The first wave of thunder came before 10pm, Victoria rushing to the window to watch the lightning illuminate the sky. Robert jolted for a moment, willing himself not to look up from his paperwork and draw attention to himself. It was bad enough that his sister had told every man and his dog about Roberts storm experience when he was 11 but for anyone, especially Aaron to find out he was still terrified at almost 27 would be mortifying. 

A few hours later and the house was silent apart from the hammering of rain against the windows. Victoria and Aaron had gone to sleep hours ago, leaving Robert to finish up his paperwork and head to bed just after midnight. He popped his head around the door to see Victoria sprawled across her Justin Timberlake bedsheets, oblivious to the racket outside. Aaron was asleep in the spare room, which was more commonly known as ‘Aarons room’ since he spent most of his time staying over at the Sugdens. He was lay on his back on top of the duvet with one of Roberts old car magazines lazily draped across his bare stomach where he’d fallen asleep reading. 

Victoria was still in the dark about the quick fumble the lads had shared in the back of Roberts car the week before, but it was only a short time before she caught on to the shy glances they shot across the room whenever they thought she wasn’t looking. Robert found himself wishing he could slide under the covers with Aaron, protect himself from the storm. 

It was 3am when the storm took a turn for the worst. Robert was buried under his covers, wearing just his boxers and wishing he had been bothered to find out his pajama bottoms before he settled for bed, the temperature had dropped but it wasn’t just the cold making Roberts body shake. He bravely crawled across the bed to look out of the window and was met with a loud crash of a tree in the back garden smashing down into the fence, lightning illuminating the sky once more. He lunged back abruptly, shutting the curtains and nearly yanking the material from the curtain pole in one sweep. 

“Has it woke you up too?” Aaron whispered from the doorway. Robert turned to find him stood in his boxers, his normally gelled hair sticking up in all sorts of angles. “Hate thunderstorms” Robert admitted “Me too” Aaron sighed, shutting the door and making his way over to Robert. “Budge up then” He said hoarsely, slapping Roberts thigh as he invited himself onto the bed, sliding under the covers and spooning Robert from behind. 

Robert felt instantly calmer, there was no way Aaron hadn’t noticed his trembling body as he slid his arms around his waist but he didn’t make a big deal about it. Placing a comforting kiss on the older mans shoulder he murmured “It’ll be over by morning” 

They spent the rest of the early hours in that position, legs entwined and Aarons warm palms pressed lightly against Roberts stomach, His chin resting on Roberts shoulder. By the time Robert awoke for work the next morning he found himself in an entirely new arrangement, his head was resting on Aarons chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing and light snores. Aarons arms were wrapped protectively around Robert and Roberts were draped lowly across Aarons hips. He leaned over to silence his alarm before it woke Aaron, placing soft kisses on his chest before reluctantly got up for work. When he’d returned from his shower Aaron was still sleeping, Robert silently dressed himself before placing a kiss on the sleeping mans head. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to come home to this face.


End file.
